Who Knew?
by Aquaqua
Summary: I've heard of people who have different stories. My friends, Marissa and Sylvia, don't know their dad. My friend Wyatt emigrated from England. And what about my story, you ask? I was a mammoth in the Ice Age until I was a year old. It's weird, I know.
1. Chapter 1

"You're joking! Momo, you're seriously going to do this?"

"Don't call me Momo, Marissa! And yes, I am. Right after school. I said my goodbyes to Mom, Dad, and my uncles before school started. Stefi and I're stopping by the Science Center right after this day is over!"

Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you were there. Hey. I'm just a normal 12-year-old girl living in 2075. Oh, those girls I were talking to, she's my best bud, Marissa Rodriguez, and her mute twin sister, Sylvia. Stefi is my 10-year-old sister, Stephanie. As much as I hate it, call me Momo for now, kay?

"Miss Rodriguez! Miss McGuire! Would you like to share with the class?" our American History teacher, Mrs. Glimmer asked.

I nodded quickly, eager to share my information with whoever I could. "I was telling Marissa about the job I got at the Science Center. My sister and I are going on a time travel mission for them!"

Thirty pairs of eyes were trained on me. I was definitely more exciting than the Louisiana Purchase, that's for sure!

"Oh?" Mrs. Glimmer asked. "What kind?"

"I'm going to pick up some animals to bring back and turn into humans. Nothing major, but it's so exciting! I'm going to go to the time I'm most interested in! The Ice Age!"

"Well, since you know so much about your mission, Miss McGuire, will you please come up and tell us about why they are needed?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I quickly got off of my chair, and went to the front of the room. Everything came out in a gush.

"The reason Animal Retrieval Missions are necessary was because, after the Three Days' War of 2012, nuclear radiation, from bombs, had all but wiped out humanity. The last survivors of the human race tried to repopulate via the natural methods." A giggle went up through the classroom. "But they didn't work. It wasn't enough. Mankind struggled for survival until the development of time travel in 2030, and discovery of the Humanity Drug in 2050. Then, they had the idea of taking animals from the past, and transforming them into humans. This has increased the amount of humans in the world drastically, and saved our species. Missions like this are still going on, trying to increase the population from mere ten thousands to millions. My younger sister, Stefi, and I are going to the Ice Age, because my uncle has taught us survival methods, and we are well-adapted for cold weather. We are to retrieve a small, unorthodox herd of animals, and take them to the year 2064, where they will be Humanized, and made into normal American citizens, and help our population grow."

Halfhearted applause came from a few of the kids in the classroom, and I sat down. I twirled my caramel braid in my fingers, and braced myself for the embarrassment of having Mrs. Glimmer saying I was wrong, but to my surprise, the teacher said I was right.

"Miss McGuire is correct. Indeed the Three Days' War killed the majority of the Human Race. In fact, a good bit of the human population has once been an animal, or has been descended from one. My husband was a flamingo from the 1500s."

The rest of the day followed in a blur, and I blocked everything out, until next thing I knew, I was standing next to the Chief Scientist, Lorena Chun, with Stefi next to me, giving our vows for the mission.

"And do you, Misses McGuire, say that you will do all you can in your power to ensure the success of this mission, and only back down if you or your sister is at death's door?" Chief Scientist Chun asked.

Stefi adjusted the dark-brown hair around her hearing aid, and said, "I will."

My words caught in a lump on my throat. I swallowed, and whispered, "I will. As firstborn daughter, I take on the responsibility of my sister's safety."

Oh, I never told you my name, did I? It's a stupid name to some, I guess, but I think it's kind of cute. At least it's easier to say than my mother's name, Eleanora, is. It's Peaches. Peaches McGuire.


	2. Chapter 2

As Stefi and I stood there, I felt a million emotions rush through me. Pride? Fear? I didn't even know anymore.

"Misses McGuire," Chief Scientist Chun said, "it's time to leave."

The two of us nodded, and walked out of the majestic room of the Science Center, to a much smaller room. There was a pair of small capsules in it; both hooked up to a million wires and buttons everywhere.

"Misses McGuire, get in the pods," Chief Scientist Chun ordered us. We nodded, and stepped into each. The cramped pod made me feel very claustrophobic, and the weird whirring noises just made me feel worse. I felt like I was speeding at a hundred miles an hour and I also felt like I couldn't breathe.

Finally, when it felt like we slowed to a stop, "Stefi, can you hear me?" I asked her. No reply. Guess not, then.

I clutched at my glass necklace my father made for me. Actually, it was a part of a mobile that I couldn't bear to get rid of. I was wearing the one that looked like a baby mammoth. Like what I looked like when I was little.

Yes, I'm sure you were all anticipating for a story where I found out about a part of my life that I never knew, blah blah. Prepare to be disappointed. I knew perfectly well that my family and I were taken by scientists, and I don't really care. I'm as American as anyone else I know.

Anyway, the first thing I noticed was the cold. Yeah, the Ice Age, it's supposed to be cold, I know. But, I never expected it to be this cold. Even with my two heavy parkas, shawl, three woolen skirts, a pair of thick stockings, and leather boots I was freezing. The blasting wind and whipping snowflakes didn't help much.

Immediately, I knew that I had to get warm, or die of the cold. I shuffled through the bag they gave me. A bag of dried meat, good. My bow and arrows, VERY good. A few extra blankets. No flint and steel. No matches. No lighter. And no firewood as far as the eyes could see.

"Stefi, you got anything to keep warm?" I asked. No answer. "Stefi?" I looked around, hoping to see Stefi fiddling with her hearing aid, and then ask me to repeat what I asked, but no. Stefi was nowhere to be found.

"STEFI!"


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered for a while, screaming Stefi's name. It was pretty hard to tell if she was there, because for all I knew, she was there, but her hearing aid didn't work.

Finally, after calling out her name for...I don't even know how long. Two hours, at least. Anyway, I gave up. I knelt in the snow, hugging my shoulders, trying to save whatever amount of body heat I had left.

And I remembered my family. Mom. Dad. Stefi's twin, my little brother, Gavin. My uncles. Diego, Crash, Eddie, Sid. My step-cousins, Marissa and Sylvia. And Wyatt. I remembered Wyatt. If I died, they would never know what happened to me.

I saw a figure walking towards me. It was a mammoth, I could tell. I fell on my stomach, clutching the snow like it was a lifeline. I used my last remaining energy to switch on the translator I had in my ear. "Help me...Please," I whispered. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was blacked out. All I remember was his voice. "Hey, she's moving!" I immediately recognized Uncle Sid's annoying lisp. I groaned, and got up, just waiting for him to tell me it was time for school.<p>

But, then, it hit me. The time traveling. The hypothermia I must've gotten. The mammoth. Stefi. Stefi...

I gently opened my eyes. I was surrounded by the weirdest group of animals I had ever seen. Two possums, a sloth, and (I gave a nervous gulp) a saber tooth tiger. I opened my mouth, and screamed. I did the only thing I could do, which, looking back, was really pathetic. I hid under a blanket from my bag. After a minute, I heard a voice that I had grown up knowing, along with the whimpering of a baby.

"Okay, guys, how is she?"

My eyes widened. Because this voice sounded exactly like Mom's.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the gaps in the blanket's knitting, I could see that a female mammoth was there, with a small calf huddled next to her.

I heard Uncle Sid say, "Well, would 'wake up, look at us, and then scream' count as 'good,' because if it does, then she's good."

I rolled my eyes. Only Uncle Sid would say something so pathetic.

I had to spend a few seconds gathering my nerve. Then, with trembling hands, I pulled the blanket out from over my head. But, I didn't unwrap it, because I was still cold.

The mammoth that sounded like Mom looked at me in shock at the fact that I was human. But, she regained her composure, and said, "Oh, good! You're up! You've been out for hours! What's your name?"

Uncle Sid spoke up. "Ellie, remember what Manny said? Humans can't talk! It'll never tell you its name!"

Wait a second...Mom's name is Eleanora. Ellie, Eleanora...And the baby with her, it couldn't be...Me.

I huffed in irritation. "I'm a 'she' not an 'it', and my name is," I grimaced, "Momo. Where am I?"

Uncle Sid looked up, screamed, and then ran off yelling, "Guys! You guys were WRONG! She really CAN talk!"

Mom rolled her eyes, and said, "So, your name's Momo? That's a weird name for a human..."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Trust me, you have no idea. Anyway, where am I?"

Ellie looked at me for a while, and said, "You're with my herd. We'll keep you safe, until you get well. I'm Ellie, and this is my daughter," she motioned to the little calf peering from behind her, "Peaches."

"Peaches," I said. My name. This calf was me. "That's a very nice name," I said. "It's fitting, too."

So, here I was, talking to my mom, who doesn't know that I'm the little calf that was snuggled so close to her. And I'm pretty sure that my father and other uncles were coming any second.

**((Yay, cannon character time! Tell me if they are being OOC, but I tried to make them as in-character as I could. ))**


	5. Chapter 5

(Meanwhile)

(Stefi's POV)

The cold chilled through my clothes, and soaked into my skin. The whipping wind and snowflakes bombarded my face with tiny stings. My hearing aid was useless, broken. I honestly didn't know what happened, but I know that now I couldn't hear anything.

I clutched my blankets closer to me, and shuffled in my mind who would be dead at this time period, so I could pray. Not Buck, not Roshan. Oh! I got it! My twin and my namesakes.

As I trudged through the snow, I spoke the prayer under my breath. "May the departed help, guide, and protect us. Stephanie, Gavin, please. Help me. I know you're listening. Stephanie, Gavin, I know you used to love and still love my father, but he'll be brokenhearted if I died. Please. Stephanie, I am asking as your stepdaughter, and Gavin, I ask as your half-sister. I'm begging you."

I dug through my bag a bit more thoroughly, and almost cried with relief. A candle, and a book of matches!

After whispering a quick prayer of thanks to Stephanie and Gavin, I hastily lit the match, and lit the candle, to see around me. But, it was tricky to keep the candle lit. I had to hold up my hand next to it, and that kind of decreased the amount of light it let out.

"Peaches!" I yelled for my older sister. "Peaches! It's me, Stefi! I can't hear well, so please come to me!"

Looking back on it, screaming that with my translator on was one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life. A saber tooth tiger or some other carnivore might have heard, and could have been stalking me right after I said that.

Soon, I just gave up. I fell on my knees, and lit another match to keep warm. I smiled, as it reminded me of the story Mom used to tell me, what was it called? Oh, right. The Little Match Girl.

As I held the match as close as I could without being burnt, I thought I saw a dark shape in the distance. At first, I thought it was a trick of the light, but I held up the match and painfully stood up. I still saw the shape. I walked a few feet. The shape grew a teeny bit. I nearly jumped and shouted with joy. If it was a rock, with a cave, then YES! I have a safe haven! If it wasn't, then, well, I didn't want to think about it.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me (which wasn't far in these boots) and when I got too tired to run, I walked as fast as I could. Looking back, I honestly shouldn't have used up so much energy on merely guesswork, because I didn't have any food with me, but I was excited at the time, okay?

I saw where I was, now. I was at the base of a giant cliff. Before I was about to curse, and cry and scream at how useless this was, I saw a small cave in the cliff. This time, I said it out loud. "THANK YOU STEPHANIE AND GAVIN!"

But, just as I was about to go inside, I noticed a pile of rocks a few meters from where I was standing. I crept to the rocks, and I looked at them.

They were normal rocks. The same stuff people would make stone houses with, or grind up to make cement.

But, I looked closer, and I noticed the bloodstains, long dried, on some of the rocks.

A cold fist wrapped around my heart. My safe haven was the place Stephanie and Gavin died.

**(OOOOOOH! Cliffhangers! And, let me assure you, people, that I am a devout Christian. I am as loyal to God as Stefi is to the Ancestors. I'm not one of those pagans (no offense to those who are!), but I just thought that ancestor-worship is more fitting to the daughter of animals than Christianity is, because the events of the Bible hadn't even happened yet in the Ice Age.))**


	6. Chapter 6

((? POV))

I stand in front of him, a trident clutched in my hand. The man I despised so much, now I must follow an order, or face certain Misting.

"You requested my presence, my lord?" I spat. I hated this. I was not supposed to be bowing to _him, _it was all wrong! How could everything have gotten so mixed up?

"_Yes, child, I request you do something for me_."

A long pause passed. "Yes?" I prompted.

"_There is a group I wish you to eliminate_."

"What group?"

"_Oh, I think you know_…"

"No, you're wrong. I don't know. Please, milord, tell me the group leader's name."

"_I'll tell you, just so there can be no mix-ups. The leader's name is a sloth named Sidney_."

My heart shot up into my throat. I understood perfectly now what he was asking. He wanted me to kill…

"But, milord, you know what the people in there mean to me!" I pleaded with him. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair! I wanted to get on my knees and scream, like when I was three.

"_Exactly. You must_ _have a bone to pick with this group. Wasn't it the mammoth whom you said you hate with all your heart, the one you claimed cared nothing for you? Didn't you so openly complain at how forgiving your mother was being to him? Well, have you?"_

My lip trembled. I would not cry, I would not cry. I will not give him the satisfaction. "Yes, I did."

"_Then why are you acting so hesitant to take his life?"_

I opened my mouth, a reply on my lips, but then, I caught myself, because what was I going to say?

I finally settled on, "What will I get out of it?"

"_Oh, don't worry. You will be richly rewarded."_

"With what? Give me answers, milord."

"_Your mother will be freed from Hell."_

The trident dropped out of my hand.

* * *

><p>Oh, I'm sure that you were wondering about that reply that I was too smart to say. So, I'm giving it to you.<p>

It was, Why am I acting like this? Because he's my father, that's what! Something you can't say the same to, Soto!

Yes, now you finally know who I am, and who this tyrant who forced himself into power is. You think that Manfred's son and mate faded to oblivion when those humans killed us in cold blood? You think that Soto ceased to exist when his reign of terror was put to an end?

You're wrong.

My name is Gavin, and I am Manfred's dead son.

My name is Gavin, and I am ordered to kill my entire surviving family by the man who was killed by them.

My name is Gavin, and welcome to my personal Hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Back to Peaches's POV)**

I closed my eyes, prepared to become face-to-face with both my favorite person in the world, and my least favorite person in the world.

I was kicked out of my preparation by a voice. "So, it's awake?"

I opened my eyes, perfectly willing and ready to face my father.

Oh, you were expecting my father to be the "favorite person" of my life? Psh. As if. You must've mistaken him for Uncle Diego.

Anyway, I glared at my father and snapped, "I would really prefer it if you would talk as if I were actually _here, _thank you very much. And another thing: I am not an 'it', 'thing', or 'human'. I am a 'Momo', or a 'her'. Your choice on whether to call me either."

Manny (I refuse to call him 'Dad' yet) faltered, surprised to hear that I could speak English, or Animalese, or whatever weird crackpot language they spoke, but quickly recomposed himself, rolled his eyes, and stomped away.

I smirked, and settled back down in my blankets, putting my arms behind my head, my idea of a "victor's pose", when all of a sudden—

"Just who do you think you are?"

I looked up, holding a hand in front of my face to block out the sun. It took me a moment for me to realize that the one chewing me out was a saber. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was Uncle Diego.

"Well, saber, I _think_ that I'm Momo McGuire, a human girl, twelve years old. What do _you _think I am?"

Uncle Diego glared at me, and said, "A brat who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Don't you know that Manny's first mate and son were _killed _by you humans?"

I faltered. God, why didn't I think of this? Of course Dad would be hesitant about trusting humans! God, I'll never get this assignment done!

"How was I supposed to know that?" was all I responded with. It took all my willpower not to punch my own lights out. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Shut up, Peaches!_

I stood up, and all eyes turned to me.

"I'm leaving," I said. "My little sister's out there and I want to go looking for her as soon as I can. So…Thanks for helping me out there. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead."

I took a step away from the herd, when all of a sudden, "Why don't we help you?"

"That's not necessary!" Manny hastily exclaimed.

"Yes, it is!" Ellie came back. She looked at me. "Why don't we help you find your sister?" she repeated to me.

"It's okay," I said. "I don't _need _your help."

I caught a flash of hurt in Ellie's eyes, but (to my utter annoyance) she pressed on. "Of course you do. It's the middle of winter. You'll need help. Do you even know how to make a fire?"

I blushed. To be absolutely honest, I didn't. Uncle Diego was going to teach me, but we never got the chance to. I thought quickly of a comeback. "Do _you_?"

I whipped around so I didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes.

But, now the thought of my inability to make a fire just added to my worries about Stefi. Maybe she had matches or a lighter with her, maybe a few candles, even.

Then, I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish. I would rather freeze to death—no, I would rather burn in Hell for freaking _eternity_—than see my sister suffer.

I remember how Stefi always prayed to those phony spirits of hers. She was so naïve. She didn't know just how awful a place the world was. She just needed to find out why and how I hunt, and she'll learn.

But I couldn't destroy that sweet smile on her face. The way she greeted everyone she met with a wide smile and a great big "Hello!" How she was practically joined at the hip with her twin brother, Gavin, how she always asked if he could play tag, or follow-the-leader, or whatever stupid game Marissa, Sylvia and I would play, as if Gavin weren't blind.

And now, she could be in a blizzard freezing to death. Oh my god…

"Are you okay?" I heard Ellie ask. When I touched my cheek, I figured out why: my hand was wet. I was crying.

I looked up at Ellie, at her green eyes, so like my own. I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, but when I did, all that came out was a tiny sob. I fell to my knees, buried my face in my hands, and began to cry.

I cried for everything I left behind. I cried for my brother's blindness, my mom's long hours of work, Uncle Diego's hysteria over his wife's pregnancy (honestly, I didn't know why; Aunt Amaya was fine), and for the cold that was probably cutting through Stefi.

I cried, and I cried, and I cried, hardly even hearing Ellie's words of comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

(Stefi's POV)

Now, I sit in front of the small fire that I made. It's a small blaze, barely enough to warm my hands with, but I'm grateful for it anyway. It's better than nothing.

I'm in the cave that Stephanie and Gavin helped me find. It's not so bad, if you actually succeed in forgetting that my stepmother and half-brother died here. Which I haven't.

I remembered the stories my mom told Peaches, Gavin, and me about Stephanie and Gavin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Time to go to bed, kids."<em>

"_But Mommy, I'm not tired! And neither are the twins, I know it!"_

_A sigh from our mother. "Peaches, please. It's late, and I want to go to bed."_

"_Tell us a story frist!"_

"_Fine. What do you want me to tell you?"_

"_Tell me why you named Gavin and me what we are!"_

"_Really, Stefi? I didn't think you would be interested in that. But, I'll tell you. As it turns out kids, you are not Daddy's first children."_

"_That's not true, Mommy! I'm the big sister, you said that!"_

"_So I did, Peaches. But before Mommy had you, Peaches, and before Daddy even met Mommy, Daddy was married to someone else."_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way, Gavin. Daddy was married to a lady named Stephanie—you were named after her, Stefi—and had a son named Gavin."_

"_That's me!"_

"_That's right, sweetie."_

"_So I have a big brother?"_

"_You _had _a big brother, Peaches. They both died before Daddy met me."_

"_How?"_

"_That's not a very good story for right before bed, Gavin. I'll tell you when you're older."_

"_Did you ever meet Stephanie and Gavin, Mommy?"_

"_I don't remember meeting them in person, Stefi. But do you want to hear a secret?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Well, I sometimes have memories of what they look like. I know Gavin looked a lot like Peaches when she was a mammoth and I know Stephanie was very pretty."_

"_So, you knew them?"_

_"Now that you mention it, I suppose I did."_

* * *

><p>And I remember the only information Dad gave me, when I toddled up to him, and asked him thoughtlessly what Stephanie was like. He looked shocked for a moment, and then he looked at Mom, who gave him a small smile, which I returned. He pulled me into his lap, and said this:<p>

"_Missy, when your namesake sang, even the birds stopped to listen."_

I remember how I nodded seriously, though I didn't know what the word "namesake" meant. Then I hugged him, and said how I wished I could have met her and my big brother, and toddled away, because Gavin yelled for me.

And when I finally learned about and embraced the Spirits, the first people I ever called to were Stephanie and Gavin. I asked for strength, health, and happiness, and I was always provided them.

Until now.


End file.
